This disclosure relates in general to valve assemblies, and in particular to a lapping system for use with a valve assembly.
Some valve assemblies include a valve body and an internal valve stem that is seated on a valve face of the valve body during valve operation. It is desirable for a tight seal to exist between the internal valve stem and the valve face on which it sits such that no leaks are allowed between the internal valve stem and the valve face. Traditionally, a lapping process is performed on the valve face in which a lapping tool is positioned adjacent the valve face with a lapping compound between the lapping tool and the valve face. The lapping tool is then moved relative to the valve face, causing the lapping material to smooth the valve face such that a tight seal may be provided between the internal valve stem and the valve face. However, conventional lapping tools suffer from a number of issues. For example, the lapping tool may become misaligned with the valve face during lapping, creating a surface on the valve face that is uneven and cannot form a tight seal. It is also difficult to control the pressure applied to the valve face using these conventional lapping tools, which can also create a surface on the valve face that is uneven and cannot form a tight seal. Furthermore, with conventional lapping tools that perform the lapping operation by rotating relative to the valve face through the twisting of an arm that extends from the lapping tool, unwanted horizontal forces can be imparted by the lapping tool that can also create a surface on the valve face that is uneven and cannot form a tight seal.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved lapping system.